Blaze
by FreyReh
Summary: CS AU: Princess Emma pulls one over the pirate Captain Hook. Suddenly, his revenge on Rumpelstiltskin isn't looking as promising as getting payback. Rated M to be safe.


Dis: I don't own OUAT  
Note: Just a thought I've had for a while… a lot of AU's have Princess Emma magicless… I've decided to not have it that way… Here is what I think could happen if the pirate and princess had really met in the EF-originally a one-shot I posted on tumblr some time ago. Decided that perhaps a sequel is in order after rereading it again today! :)

.

.

.

His revenge was upon him. He could taste it. Sightings of the crocodile that had taken his love and his hand have been increasing in this part of the realm. For over 300 years he's searched, and now he was in the territory of Snow White and Prince Charming. To say that he was rather impressed with the fight their traveling vessel had put up was an understatement, but he'd eventually overrun the ship. Though his revenge was upon him, his crew still needed to eat. To eat they still needed to steal and pillage unsuspecting ships such as this with lacking firepower. _  
_

"Smee!"

"Yes Captain?"

"What did you find?" he asked, eyes traveling over those huddled around the deck, heads down. His gaze kept stalling on a figure with a blue cloak over her head. He saw strands of golden curls peeking out from under the hood and for some reason he had a strong urge to look at her face. He shook the temptation away as his second mate spoke. He had no time for a dalliance. Not with the Crocodile so close.

"Not much. Some silks to trade and some expensive pieces of art that will fetch a good price."

"Something doesn't sit right with me," said Captain Hook, walking around the huddled masses. Finally, he stopped before the woman again and he reached out with his hook to pull the hood off her head. Three men suddenly converged on him and he barely had time to grip his sword before blocking the first blow. He'd have a long, and LOUD conversation with his men later about properly frisking their captives. He sliced at the stomach of one and blocked a swipe of a sword aimed at his face. When blood splattered on the onlookers from a direct hit from the hilt of his sword to the face of a guard, the mystery woman lowered her hood.

"ENOUGH!" Her shout even had Captain Hook pausing in his attack on the guard that was now on his knees, struggling to breathe with a broken nose trickling blood. "Enough… Please."

"Quite demanding for a lass surrounded by pirates," said Hook, eyeing her up and down. "You are either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid. Perhaps both?"

"I am Princess Emma Charming and you will speak to me with some semblance of respect," she ordered, jade eyes narrowing upon him.

"Oh ho ho! Look here, boys! A princess!" shouted Hook, making his crew shout with mirth. "How do I know this is not some sort of trickery?"

She held up her hand to show a ring on her finger. Curious he caught her hand with his hook, pressing his sword to the shuffling guard still on his knees, and glanced down at the ring. His blue eyes widened when seeing the royal crest and he looked her over once more. Her dress was of a fine make, a green silk with jewel embellishments. Her cloak looked expensive as well and it wasn't until now that he noticed the silver tiara in her hair.

"Let them go and you won't come to any harm," she said softly, and the pirates laughed once more, including Hook.

"Harm? I do believe the ones in peril are you and your friends here, love," he said, sheathing his sword and grinning while crossing his arms over his chest.

"You harm me, or them, and my parents will come after you with the full force of their army," said Emma.

"Dwarves and pixies?" asked Hook mockingly, earning chuckles from his crew. "Oh the _horror_."

Emma scowled and Hook grinned before reaching out and grabbing her arm. Those around them howled in rage but she held up her hands to calm them. He had to hand it to the lass. She was great at keeping the servants and her guards in check. He'd hate to have to slice open the throat of someone willing to try and save the princess.

"You will be coming with me. I have a feeling your ransom will keep our bellies full and our chambers filled with whores for quite some time."

_'After I enact my revenge that is,'_ he thought to himself. Like he'd thought before, he hadn't the time to deal with anyone or anything else other than the Crocodile. However, the thought of the random was not only lovely to him, but boosted the moral of his crew all the more.

"You're disgusting," said Emma, scrunching her nose.

"Pirate," he whispered in her ear, closing his eyes to inhale the sweet scent of her hair. "However this pirate wouldn't mind seeing what sort of treasures are beneath this dress of yours."

"Let them go," said Emma, looking up at him. "You have what you want just let them go."

"I planned on it. I may be a pirate but I don't kill unless the need arises…" Hook looked down at one of the guards. "Like this fellow…" Still holding Emma by tucking her against his hooked arm, he brought his sword up under the guard's chin. "Just about took my head off. Perhaps I should return the favor?"

"Please don't," said Emma softly and his mistake was looking down at her. She was beautiful, with her golden waves dancing in the breeze, her fair skin pinking in the sun. His eyes watched her lips move and he suddenly wanted to know what she tasted like. Bloody hell what was wrong with him? "You've done enough!"

"Fine," said Hook, much to his crew's disappointment. "But on one condition."

"What?"

"Tonight you dine in my chambers…" He grinned, nuzzling at her neck even though she craned it away. "…and share my bed."

Jeers and cheers filled the air as pirates celebrated their captain's audacity. Bloody hell the woman was enchanting him. Had to be. One moment ago he cared not a bit about taking a woman and now suddenly the thought of rutting her into the mattress with that tiara atop her head was more tempting than running the Crocodile through with a sword. He wanted her, and he would have her: oh, not by force. He wasn't a monster. Never did he ever have to do more than wink at a wench to get her to spread her legs. This princess on the other hand, would take more time, but he always did love a challenge. He still wanted to kill the Crocodile, but until he collected the ransom of the princess, he had plenty of time to woo her in his bed. The guards tried to stand again after hearing his offer but Emma shook her head. She then turned to the pirate captain. Her emerald eyes met his sapphire and both of them chose to ignore the jolt they both felt upon the contact.

"Deal." Pirates whooped as they hauled cargo over their backs to board back onto their vessel. Hook went to guide her but she planted her feet. He frowned but she looked at the captain of the merchant ship she had ridden on for the fun of it that day. "I wish to tell him a message to my parents. Will you allow me that?"

"Very well…"

Emma went to the captain and Hook watched as she spoke in a whisper. She then hugged the captain before walking to Hook. He grinned at her and without warning lifted her over his shoulder. She screeched as he went to the railing and he gave her bottom a sharp smack.

"There, there, lass," he said, striding across to the Jolly Roger on a long plank. "Enjoy the ride while you can."

The Jolly released the merchant ship and Hook set Emma down and together they watched as the royal vessel turned into nothing but a dot on the horizon.

.

.

.

Emma sighed, knowing that enough time had passed, and looked up at the pirate. She wasn't sure what this jolt of awareness was that she had around him, but she wasn't about to stick around to find out. She needed to get back to the merchant ship and warn her parents that pirates were in their waters. Today was supposed to be a day of fun. She'd talked Captain O'Riley into taking her and her brother Leo onto the ship for a short sail to the neighboring kingdom to trade. Thankfully, her brother had not been noticed like she had, otherwise there would be two royals in trouble instead of just her. Thankfully, she could take care of herself.

"I have a question for you, Captain."

"Aye?" Gods but his voice was tantalizing. He was quite handsome, and the twinkle in his eye as he looked at her sent heat through her body. It was as if the Gods were testing her resolve. A small, VERY small part of her wanted to see just what it would be like to have a pirate in her bed. She shook that thought away, however, because pirates were not to be romanticized.

"How much do you know about my family?" she asked, twisting her hair around her finger in a way she's seen her handmaidens do with knights and visiting princes. She bit her lower lip and she fought the smile that wanted to form when she saw his eyes drift to her mouth. He wanted her as much as she wanted him and she would use it to her advantage.

"Enough," he said, licking his lips.

"That my parents were true loves?" she asked, leaning forward slightly, chest sticking out from under the cloak. She was close enough to smell the leather of his coat, the rum on his lips, and to see the flecks of various shades of blue in his eyes.

"I stopped believing in that a long time ago," he said seriously, reaching out to caress her cheek with the back of his hand, eyes not on her breasts but on her face. A lock of blonde hair flew across her cheek and he tucked it behind her ear, fingertips sending sizzling sparks along her lobe."Why all the questions?"

"It is said that the product of true love can have certain… Gifts?" she said, hands reaching out to land on his chest, sliding over the material of his vest.

"Gifts?" he asked, eyes hooded, but interest piqued.

"_Aye_," she said mockingly before pushing him roughly against the chest. He stumbled down, and looked up in time to see dual flames in her hands. "I'm sorry, Captain, but I don't plan on being a pirate's whore or ransom anytime soon."

The fireballs were launched toward the mast and sails. Crew's cries filled the air as they searched for water to put out the flames that were spreading quickly on the sails. Immediately smoke filled the air, the fire roaring as it spread, heat pressing into their skin.

"WENCH!" he shouted.

"_Princess_," she clarified as he launched to his feet to try and subdue her but she put out a hand and soon his back was pressed against the door leading down to the crew's quarters. She leaned up against him and a small part of him was a little turned on at the feel of her body so close to his. She knew this due to the bulge in his pants that was evident as she pressed into him. Her jade eyes were filled with mischief and her lips were up in a smirk. Now, she was having a little fun, something she'd been missing. "Now, now, Captain. No need to get hostile."

.

.

.

"You will pay for this," he growled, at this point just sick and tired of magic. Magic had taken his love away and now it was taking his home. He'd been careless. He'd let her beauty blind him, her status. He hadn't expected a princess to act like... Like... A blasted _pirate_!

"Hm, no, I don't think so," she said. She paused and before he could say anything, she pressed her lips to his. It was a quick, but passionate kiss that had him forgetting for a moment that his ship was on fire. Then, she pulled back, hooded eyes blinking away the lust he saw. Then, the minx giggled before twisting her arms above her head and vanishing in a puff of white smoke. Probably back onto that blasted merchant ship.

**_"SEVEN HELLS!"_ **shouted Hook, looking up at his burning ship. His home. His livelihood. Thoughts of revenge against the Crocodile suddenly weren't as persistent as wanting that royal princess to pay not only for burning his ship but for pulling one over on him. It isn't until later, when the fires were out and the spare sails were being attached that he found something glinting on the deck. Bending he picked up a tiara with two kissing swans decorating the silver trinket. He looked in the direction the merchant ship had gone, blue eyes blazing with fury as his thumb trailed over the headpiece. "I'll find you…"

**TBC**...


End file.
